Sweet Sorrow
by Silent Scribe
Summary: Now that Naraku's been defeated, Rin has some new living arrangements. Inuyasha overhears and contemplates Sesshomaru's reaction. Short story to answer how does Rin wind up with Kaede?


**Sweet Sorrow**

It had been a fortnight now since Kagome returned to her world beyond the well – for good. Miroku had given up trying to coax a sulking half-demon out of his stupor three days ago. Inuyasha just sat under the Sacred Tree with eyes glazed over. He wasn't completely unresponsive – there was the snarled "Leave me alone" and "Get lost" – but the pricked pair of dog ears never moved beyond a swivel. Then one night, nature accomplished what the monk failed to do – Inuyasha budged. The moon didn't shine in the sky at all and for the first time in so long, there was no one to chase away the shadows.

Inuyasha would have gladly let the darkness consume him on the spot. Kagome was gone. What else was there?

_But what if she's in her world waiting? What if I'm the one taking too long?_

He stood and trekked to Kaede's.

The old priestess' hut wasn't what he would've called ideal shelter, but just before vanishing, Inuyasha's canine senses alerted him that Miroku and Sango were diligently working on expanding their family.

Reaching for the straw entrance flap, Inuyasha stopped when Kaede's graveled voice harrumphed, "You're being stubborn."

_How the – ? _

No, she wasn't addressing him. He didn't have any demonic aura in human form so how could that hag know he was here? She must have a guest.

_Who? _

Slipping into a crouch, the hanyo peered in with baited breath. He could see Kaede perfectly, pallid and fat; Inuyasha bet that if you cut her open, the old bitty'd have a bunch of rings for each year she'd been alive – like a tree or something.

_But then who's she talkin' – ?_

"It's a foolish idea, mortal."

The half-demon knew that glacial tone in his sleep. It was one of the reasons he stood awake on his "nights of weakness". Inuyasha angled his head just enough to glimpse his brother staring staunchly at Kaede. The fire between mononoke and miko danced dark shadows across Sesshomaru's face, making his amber eyes glow like torches of their own. Legs tucked under him, Sesshomaru kept his spine erect and jaw squared. Reaching for Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha hoped Kaede had a rosary on hand because that wasn't a posture of formality; the dog-demon was asserting his impressive stature – his hidden hackles had been raised. Somewhere inside – probably in a corner – Jaken cleared his throat, but wisely clamped his beak shut. The audible scrabbling of tiny claws on wood spoke awareness of the charged atmosphere. Inuyasha picked up a soft sigh. Who'd yawn at a time like this? His eye found a hole in wall and there curled at the tail of Sesshomaru's mane slept that kid who always tagged along.

A pick in hand, Kaede prodded the fire. "She's really like a daughter to you, isn't she? Lord Sesshomaru?"

"My affairs are no concern of yours," came the sharp return.

"Aye, but the girl has been coming 'round here quite often. She has drifted into the harbor of my concern."

"She isn't yours to care for."

Kaede's voice was still unnervingly even. "So then you care for her."

"She is mine."

"A child isn't chattel."

"I am aware." This time there was feral growl lurking in the diplomatic layers. "You called this meeting, woman. For what purpose does it serve?"

"Have you considered what is best for Rin?"

Another line of rigidity was added – Sesshomaru frowned.

Kaede coughed into her fist. Inuyasha could also hear the shifting of weight. "By your presence I can assume that it has crossed your mind that an iterant life is not one meant for young girls? I am offering Rin a chance to live in stability. Out there lies danger, surely for all your centuries, you know how death's jowls gape wide."

Something must have flickered across demonic eyes because as the old miko continued, Inuyasha watched her gaze drift below the daiyokai's neck, by his waist. "Death can only be cheated so many times. Such an opportunity, to grow to a full life, may be for the best."

"I won't stand for her living a peasant's lot." Sesshomaru was being dogged, pawing at straws. Outside sat a spectator who knew stubbornness first-hand.

"So you'll stunt her?"

"I am more capable a combatant than an army of men."

"I meant her life with humans – Rin's own kind."

A stillness descended, save the cadence of heartbeats.

Finally, Kaede proceeded to explain. "Wake her now and ask whose company she'd prefer and it'd invariably be you, Lord Sesshomaru; but survey again in a few years' time and she will pine for peers of her own. Rin is only human. As she rapidly changes so will her wants and needs. Unlike you, she won't be bound to this age for long."

"I _know_." The demon's voice was dangerously edged.

"Do you? Know you it's not customary for a girl-child to be reared by yokai? Lord Sesshomaru, I mean no disrespect, but you are not the standard of normalcy for a human girl to know."

"Irrelevant," Sesshomaru snarled. Heat crackled at Inuyasha's back and he heard Jaken smother a yelp. The hanyo was familiar with the aura that made wind fissure and eyes glow. Somewhere, a tiny voice moaned softly in disturbed slumber, at that the yoki swiftly subsided.

On one side of the room, Kaede still sat in one piece with an eyebrow was cocked. She mentioned nothing of relevancy, but Sesshomaru lapsed into silence again. His one defense and only salvation right now.

_So long as he stays quiet, he figures he isn't committed to nothing. Poor bastard. _

Claws clicked along a scabbard, but Sesshomaru only drew breath. "I will accept only the best, woman." His voice dropped a chord. "I'll still be near."

_Crap…_

Already from those words Inuyasha could see his brother's expression; resigned with pursing lips, eyes clouded by mist. Maybe that wasn't a face Sesshomaru would wear – heck, it probably wasn't even the one he had on right now – but Inuyasha knew that tone. It wasn't the one the hanyo used when he missed Kagome. It was older than that, tinged with warm sadness.

_"Inuyasha, I'll still be near."_

That was his mother's voice, a parent's treble. He remembered how Mother used to knit her brow thinking of what would be in store for her son one day to the next, the thought of sending him out alone sent fingers flying back between her eyes. And that last day, when her breath came in short gasps, she had been praying only for the better for her child. She wouldn't stray far until it was so.

A clipped tone brought Inuyasha back to the present. "Rin will make it a slow transition."

"Of course, that's granted. I can't fathom where she learned to be so headstrong." Kaede's faint smile wasn't returned. She cleared her throat. "Though in three years time, perhaps she'll be more accustomed."

Floor panels creaked as Sesshomaru slumped against a post; he'd have to wait out the night until the girl woke up. Already making accomodations.

Inuyasha slunk off, not sure if he could stomach the conversation if it continued. Still, against the churning protests in his gut, the hanyo feet compelled him to old stomping grounds - to visit a chiseled, moss-painted name.

_I'm gonna need flowers. _


End file.
